


商务洽谈

by GrandBaguette



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 又一个60分挑战。题目是非cp的奥丢&咕咕。现代AU。最终用时将近180分钟…。
Relationships: Odysseus | Rider & Circe | Caster
Kudos: 3





	商务洽谈

喀尔刻接到了助理的电话，对方公司的代表要临时换人。被称作大魔女的时尚杂志主编咂了下嘴，这次的洽谈是艾尤时尚和商界的著名财团谈投资问题，对面的总部在另一个城市，派一个顾问飞过来考察。原本因为艾尤时尚的性质派来的是个女顾问，喀尔刻已经喊助理准备好了全套美容spa时尚tour招待套餐，对拿下这笔投资信心满满，谁知临到见面关头，对面居然换了个臭男人来。

该死的财团，居然这么瞧不起人。

“找今晚的餐厅预订，法式和高级日式都可以，至少是米其林推荐级，装潢要优雅但不要太浪漫，绝对不要美国菜，”喀尔刻在电话里朝着助理大吼，“——我知道不可能有空位，给你三十分钟想办法，找不到就把你喂楼下水池里的八爪鱼，听见没。”

“大魔n——主编，对面的顾问已经到了。”另一位助理站在她办公室门口战战兢兢。

“早了五分钟？”喀尔刻小声嘀咕，原本以为财团临时换人肯定意味着不重视这次合作，没想到这个臭男人竟然还挺准时。

无视了门口的助理，喀尔刻迈步朝会议室走去，十五厘米带水台的高跟敲在地上咚咚直响。

路过走廊，借着办公室的玻璃墙确认一下仪容仪表。刘海像刀子一样整齐，发尾丝毫不乱，外层的橙色和内层的粉色柔到发亮。眼妆完美，唇妆完美。最新一季剪裁的连衣裙，搭配下一季度即将流行的鞋子，从各类设计师的前沿发布会上了解到的绝对趋势。

喀尔刻对着玻璃笑了一下。不就是一个经商业的臭男人，随随便便搞定。

会议室里站着个银灰色头发的陌生男人，正背对着入口看窗外风景。

“俯瞰整个城市的大街小巷，作为会议室来说待遇还不错吧。”喀尔刻扬起职业笑容。

男人转过身来，喀尔刻用尽了全部面部肌肉才没有让笑容失态。面前的男人穿了一身靛蓝色西装，剪裁得服服帖帖，布料上有着专业的眼睛才能看出来的暗纹，把身材修整得凹凸有致，如果臭男人的身材也可以这么形容的话。白色的衬衫居然领口直接敞到胸部，更过分的是本来就染成银灰色的长发竟然在鬓角挑了两缕明晃晃的红。

如果这个男人再瘦二十斤，喀尔刻简直以为自己正在看哪个T台超模。

“您一定是喀尔刻主编，”男人看起来一点也没意识到自己的穿衣风格多么风骚，稳稳当当地开口，“我叫奥德修斯，佩内洛普有事脱不开身，我来负责这次的面谈。”

“叫，叫我喀尔刻就好。”为什么要说话打结啊！喀尔刻在心里骂了一句，时尚界混了这么多年，什么风骚的物种没见过，都是gay都是gay。喀尔刻不知道自己的gay达为什么还不报警，但她依然坚持如此安慰自己。

男人微笑着点了点头，告诉喀尔刻她也可以对自己直呼其名：“奥德修斯。”

“我先带你参观一下吧，奥，奥德修斯。”啊啊啊！

就算踩了十五厘米的水台，奥德修斯也比她高上一个头，两个人并肩走在走廊让喀尔刻心里怪怪的。

但是大魔女可不是白叫的，她摆出职业姿态，熟练地带着对方穿行在自己的领地。在这栋楼里喀尔刻如鱼得水，一切尽在掌控的环境让她很快捡起了刚才不知道为什么丢了的信心。那里是文字部门，这里、这里、还有这里是视觉部门，那里是衣帽间，所有叫得上名字的品牌送来的下一季新款样本正在整理，这里还有这里的房间有幸目睹过哪位哪位名设计师的哪次发表。男人在她后边安静地听着，不紧不慢地跟着她雷厉风行的脚步。

转了一圈之后，喀尔刻把男人丢给美狄亚——她最信任的小魔女——去看她们准备推出的全新动态刊物的概念片，自己回办公室享用每天下午三点半的咖啡。

助理在这个时候跑了进来，带着哭腔跟她说城里所有够格的餐厅都订满了。

喀尔刻气不打一出来，骂了没用的助理十分钟，打发她去整理下一期准备登刊的照片，拿起手机给几个高级餐饮圈的私交打电话，絮絮叨叨一大通，但可惜今晚很不幸地真的没有一家有空位了。

总不能带奥德修斯去原本预定的那家纯闺蜜聚会风格的高端沙拉吧是不是。真给一个大男人吃几百块一小盘的草大概明天就会收到对面集团律师函说她虐待他们顾问。

喀尔刻把视线内所有下属都赶走，在办公室里来回转圈。

“喀尔刻姑姑”耳边突然传来这么一声，如果不是回头看见美狄亚喀尔刻怕不是要当场跳起来。

“那个叫奥德修斯的，能给他看的资料都看完啦。啊，我没有把他带过来，所以他没看到姑姑一个人在办公室手舞足蹈的样子，放心。”

“不许叫姑姑！”她冲美狄亚小声喊，“……你觉得沙拉吧能不能做普通素食？”

“啊，今晚的安排吗？”美狄亚给了她一个又同情又关心的表情，“我觉得就算食物能填饱肚子，那家店刷满墙的粉色独角兽也不太适合这个场合。”

喀尔刻捂住了额头，美狄亚说的没错。

“但是这笔投资我们绝对要拿下！艾尤必须要做第一个推出全新刊物形式的，被那些杂鱼小杂志嗅到风向就晚了。”

“这样的话，姑姑就只能邀请奥德修斯先生到家中做客了呢。”美狄亚对她笑得天真。

“？？？”

“放心，姑姑家的顶层环绕夜景大公寓绝对够档次，一定能完美敲定投资，说不定还会金额翻倍呢！那我就先去应付顾问先生啦，今晚九点在姑姑的公寓可以的吧？”美狄亚朝她点了点头，然后一溜烟走掉了。

“等等美狄亚！”喀尔刻愣在原地。

“…………。不许叫姑姑！！”

喀尔刻咬牙切齿地喊来助理，吩咐道把所有最新鲜的食材统统送到她家一份，然后再请十个保洁来。

奥德修斯到门口的时候，喀尔刻正在厨房跟猪里脊较劲。当天的工作毫无意外地没能按时结束，喀尔刻到家时只来得及祈祷不要跟奥德修斯撞个前后脚。还在办公室的时候她已经打发助理去她家赶紧先把肉准备好，但平时被她蹂躏得简直007的助理根本没时间研究料理，对做饭一窍不通，无论怎么再三嘱咐还是搞错了肉的大小，喀尔刻此刻正拎着刀努力补救。

门铃响了。喀尔刻用尽了无视叫门又不会让人起疑心的每分每秒，总算让主菜和厨房本身都有了个能见人的样子，在最后一刻开了门。

奥德修斯换了一套白色的西装，肩膀上还有个小小的装饰披风。手里居然还礼节性地拿了一支花。最过分的是连发型都微妙地重新做过，似卷不卷的，好像故意弄得只有拥有时尚眼的人才能看得出来做过。喀尔刻不自觉地想象起自己在办公室拼命加班的时候这个男的在发廊舒服地躺着的场景，在内心里咬紧了下唇。

谢天谢地拿的不是玫瑰，喀尔刻这么想着，对门口的人微笑。

奥德修斯冲她点点头，“我从美狄亚那里听说今晚的安排问题了，喀尔刻，其实没必要特意做到这种程度的，有没有晚餐并不会影响合作。”

我信你才有鬼啦，喀尔刻在心里翻白眼，再说这可事关职业精神，就算火山爆发也别想让我取消，嘴上笑道：“你从那么远的地方飞过来，怎么好意思让你饿肚子嘛，再说都已经准备好了，请进。”

十个保洁把公寓收拾得一尘不染，多余的物件全部收走，弄得冷清的公寓颇有几分正式感，仿佛搞个商业洽谈也没问题的样子。但家居格局依然是自己熟悉的家，总归还是有股被人入侵了私人领地的感觉。

喀尔刻在吧台餐桌上摆好了前菜，给奥德修斯倒上了开胃酒。

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着公司的合作，下次的会谈安排，喀尔刻听到男人对今天的考察非常满意，心里感到一丝满意。

主菜是干红辣椒腌猪里脊配威士忌樱桃酱，端上来的时候对面的男人看起来颇有食欲的样子，喀尔刻在心里笑笑，那是当然。

工作的话题聊得差不多了，后续合作的安排已经基本定好，两个人陷入了断断续续的沉默。

喀尔刻盯着奥德修斯放在酒杯边上的手。不像是打扮如此花哨的男人的手，指甲修得很整齐，但是手指却是骨节分明的手指。无名指上戴着一枚不起眼的金色戒指。啊哈。

“你平时都自己选衣服吗？”喀尔刻看着那只手出神，一不小心挑起了私人话题。

“是佩内洛普帮我选的，听说今晚的安排后还特意嘱咐我一定要在来之前去一趟发廊。说接触时尚界人士，这些是基本礼仪。”好在对面的人似乎并不介意。

“佩内洛普？原本要来的那个顾问？”

“是我妻子。”

“啊。”怪不得gay达没用。

一阵沉默。

“你的公寓很漂亮。”奥德修斯说道。

“加班加点十多年换来的全城夜景，谢谢。”打赌十个保洁来之前的样子一定不会让你这么说。

“但是你看起来依然很年轻。”

“干这一行的必须看起来年轻，硬性要求嘛。”

奥德修斯点了点头。

不好不好，扯到私人话题坏脾气就出来了，喀尔刻在心里拍拍自己的脸。她站起来转身去拿甜点。

“……说，说实话，”喀尔刻端着碗不肯转回身来，“今天加班到很晚，各种准备得不充分。我没有时间换衣服，也没有时间像你一样做发型。一半菜是助理照着菜谱鼓捣出来的，我甚至在你来之前十分钟才进家门。”

奥德修斯的声音从背后传来。“今晚比我经历过的绝大多数业务晚餐都要好，能经历今晚我很开心，谢谢你。你对工作的态度令我敬佩。”

“……所以！甜品只有我自己平常吃的东西，跟主菜一点也不搭，可别有意见。”

喀尔刻把两个小碗砰地放到餐桌上。碗里是用浓浓的蜂蜜煮得浓稠的麦粥，表面晶莹剔透。冰到了合适的温度，甜得恰到好处。

奥德修斯拿起勺子尝了一口。“很好吃。”他说。

喀尔刻往嘴里塞了满满一大口。然后第一次仔细地看着奥德修斯的脸，看进他的眼里。

公寓里的灯光开得昏暗，只照清了对方的一半脸庞，眉间和鼻梁的阴影洒下来，像那种古希腊雕塑。

喀尔刻叼着勺子满足地笑了。


End file.
